The present invention relates to a dispersion of polymer- or copolymer-encapsulated pigment particles thickened with xanthan gum, wherein the polymer is a vinyl ester polymer or copolymer.
Polymer encapsulated opacifying pigment particles such as those described in US2010/0298483 are useful for improving hiding efficiencies in paint formulations. These formulations further include a thickener that has to be selected to achieve shelf stability as well as acceptable high shear viscosity and good low shear viscosity. Such a combination can prove to be elusive because the selection of a suitable thickener, if one can be found, is highly dependent on the properties of the encapsulating polymer. Accordingly, it would be desirable to find a suitable thickener for a given polymer used to encapsulate pigment particles.